


strawberry avalanches

by byunderella



Series: for daquad-love, trin [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because woojin is grade A whipped for daehwi, but he's also grade A stupid when it comes to feelings, chamhwi, soft soft soft, valentines day, we love soft chamhwi, woojin is so dumb i do not claim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: This is the first year since the sixth grade that Daehwi hasn't given Woojin a box of homemade brownies on Valentine's day. Daehwi broke a six year tradition and Woojin refuses to be upset about it.





	strawberry avalanches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquad/gifts).



> for [isa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamseobs/)
> 
> i hope you don't mind i wrote you chamhwi! i was feeling a little deprived and i thought you would enjoy them just as much (:

 

 

It’s tradition.

 

For as long as Woojin can remember, it’s always been a tradition. A tradition that’s spanned six whole years of their friendship, to be exact. Every year since sixth grade, on the stupid holiday dedicated to love and affection, Daehwi had always made the day a smidge better with his homemade brownies he’d pack into a heart shaped box for him, garnished with candy hearts.

 

_“Honestly, what’s the point of this holiday?” Woojin had asked Daehwi as he watched on as people in his class walked around the room, placing their valentine’s cards in the cubbies at the back of the room. On the far end of the room his eyes fell on the school-wide known class couple, exchanging chocolates and stuffed animals. It made him scrunch his face up in disgust. Why were the kids his age in such a rush to grow up? Woojin had always believed crushes were for a later time in his life, and therefore, never really had one._

_“Lighten up, Woojin. Let people be in love!” Daehwi pipes up, sorting out his own valentine’s cards on his desk._

_Woojin scoffs, “We’re twelve, I don’t think whoever you date in middle school is going to be the person you end up with.”_

_“They don’t have to be.” Daehwi notes, folding his last card before sliding them all into a small bag for distribution. “It’s about experience, enjoying it in the moment.”_

_Daehwi leaves to make his way towards the back to put his cards in everyone’s cubbies. Woojin looks around the room and spots a girl, rummaging through her pile of cards she had received. He watches as she smiles at them, maybe even sees her blush at one of them. He sighs, heading towards his own and slipping the pile in his cubby into his bag carelessly._

_“Woojin!” Daehwi calls as he’s heading towards him after assumingly having finished distributing his cards. “I have something else for you.” The boy says as he slips a round box from out of his bag and hands it to Woojin. Woojin narrows his eyes, popping open the top of the box to reveal a batch of brownies, sitting in cupcake liners with various designs of pink and white icing on top of them. “I figured that since you’re my best friend you should get something special.”_

_Woojin has never been particularly excited by the things he would get on Valentine’s day, but there’s something about the gesture that makes him feel warm inside. “T-thanks.”_

Then came seventh grade, and at the beginning of class Woojin had received another round box from Daehwi, filled with his signature brownies and candy hearts. And every year after that, Woojin would never admit it, but he would look forward to the present every Valentine’s day, and Daehwi would always be there in the morning to give it to him. And somehow it would fuel his energy for the day, even when he had an agonizingly long day of classes ahead of him, he’d make it through okay with the brownies he refused to share with the classmates who asked him for one.

_“Sorry, these are brownies are best friend privilege only.”_

 

When Woojin was old enough to be able to use the kitchen freely without the watchful eye of his mother, he would make Daehwi dinner in return for the brownies. They would spend the day together every year, eating Daehwi’s brownies while Woojin cooked them dinner and they fell asleep making fun of romantic comedies.

 

Then they started university, and moved in together. Woojin had been holding down a job since his second year of high school, and Daehwi has been working at his family’s restaurant for as long as he can remember. They made the decision that it would be easier for the both of them to move somewhere closer to the university, and share the expenses. Their apartment wasn’t big, but the size never particularly mattered to them. As long as Daehwi had his kitchen and Woojin had a space for his computer to game, then they were perfectly happy with the small living accommodation.

 

The first few months of living together wasn’t as smooth sailing as they expected it to be. With having to split the responsibilities like who would do the laundry each week, who would cook their dinners that night, or who would let the landlady know that their faucet wasn’t working, they had gotten into plenty of arguments over the course of those few months. Youngmin and Donghyun had often come over to help out and relieve some of the tension, _‘you two act like an old married couple’_ Youngmin had noted after they sat through one of their arguments for the first time.

 

But soon they had gotten used to it and fell into a comfortable and organized schedule and the bickering had gone back down to the usual, which admittedly wasn’t anywhere close to being nothing because they couldn’t go a day without throwing a snarky comment at each other. But when Woojin thinks about it, he wouldn't want them any other way. Living with Daehwi, he thinks, is one of the best decisions he’s ever made. Daehwi is his best friend, his other half—they kept each other grounded, made sure they had consulted each other about every important aspect of their lives. Daehwi could yell at him for the smallest things and Woojin could throw every insult he’s learned at him but in the end, Woojin would give his life for Daehwi, and he didn’t even have to doubt that Daehwi would do the same.

 

But sometimes they would have their bad days, and Woojin thinks that today might just become one of them.

 

As he’s drying his wet hair after just getting out of the shower, he hears hurried footsteps scurrying about in the kitchen. When he walks into the living room and peers into the kitchen, he sees Daehwi running about, packing what looks like ham and cheddar sandwiches into a container while also watching over the pot of soup he has cooking over the stove.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Woojin asks from the living room. Daehwi jumps at the sudden voice, but turns to Woojin and throws him an ‘o’ with his fingers and then goes back to his soup. “Do you need help or anything?”

 

Daehwi wave a dismissive hand a he turns off the stove and pours the soup into a thermos, “No, it’s fine! Go eat breakfast.”

 

Woojin nods and steps into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal. Daehwi is already passing him the milk when he turns to the fridge, and Woojin thanks him before Daehwi goes back to whatever he’s been doing. Woojin digs a spoon into his cereal, watching the frenzied blonde close all of his containers and pack them neatly into his backpack. “So..” Woojin starts, unsure if Daehwi had even heard him, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

Daehwi pauses, brows furrowing in distress as Woojin’s words triggers his uneasiness, “Oh my God, am I forgetting something?” The blonde chews on his bottom lip, still in deep thought. Then he claps with a gasp like he had recalled something important, and Woojin lightens up a little, “Oh! My charger!”

 

Woojin deflates immediately as Daehwi rushes into his room to grab his charger. Daehwi would usually give him his box of brownies in the morning, he couldn’t have forgotten, could he? Woojin thinks that it could be possible with how busy they’ve been with school and work, but he’s also a tad disappointed because it was the first thing he remembered as soon as he had woken up. Daehwi comes back into the kitchen and Woojin holds onto the last string of hope he has before Daehwi leaves for whatever he’s going to do.  

 

“I don’t know when I’ll get back so I called Youngmin and Donghyun to take you out for lunch and then you guys can order pizza if I’m not home by dinner time.”  Daehwi tells him as he slips on his coat, fixing his fringe in the reflection of his phone. “Okay, see you later. Bye!”

 

Before Woojin can even get another word in, Daehwi is rushing out the door, leaving Woojin alone on Valentine’s day without a box of brownies and a whole bunch of confusion.

 

 

Daehwi had actually forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

Youngmin and Donghyun show up at his doorstep at noon, and somehow they’re quick to pick up on what’s wrong. Though Woojin’s isn't even sure how because one, he’s fine, and two, he hasn’t even said a word to them yet, how could they know anything?

 

“Why do you look like your cat just died?” Youngmin questions as the two of them make their way into the kitchen, plopping themselves into the high chairs.

 

Woojin lifts a brow, “I don’t have a cat.”

 

“Well if you did, that would be the look on your face if it died.” Donghyun says pointedly, gesturing to his face.

 

“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” Woojin tells him, pouring himself a glass of water and downing it in one go.

 

Youngmin pats his shoulder, “Whatever you say buddy.”

 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be on a date or something? It’s Valentine’s day.”

 

Donghyun shrugs, “We didn’t really have any plans for today, we were just gonna laze around at home. So don’t worry, you’re not bothering us.”

 

Youngmin nods, “If anything, you gave us a reason to actually get out of bed today. Anyways, Daehwi told us to take you out today. He says work is draining the life out of you.”

 

“I’ve never heard anything more accurate.” Woojin groans, falling into the chair next to him. “This is my first day off this week, I’m exhausted.”

 

Donghyun frowns, “Oh, well would you rather stay inside today?”

 

Woojin lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug, “I’m fine with going out, it’s up to you guys.”

 

So a while later Woojin finds himself strolling through the streets, jam packed with people, alongside Youngmin and Donghyun. It’s not too terrible at first—the sun is out, combating the light winter breeze. But soon Woojin realizes the flaw in his decision because when he looks around, all he sees are couples and huge teddy bears and pink heart-shaped balloons. Everywhere he looks there’s a couple holding hands, including right beside him and now he’s starting to feel like a third wheel on what’s supposed to be a day out meant for him. He can’t be mad at Youngmin and Donghyun because it’s Valentine’s day after all, but he can’t help but feel bitter when he thinks about the box of brownies he could be having right now but isn’t because Daehwi had forgotten all about their tradition and took off somewhere.

 

Youngmin and Donghyun take him to a Chinese restaurant and he stuffs his face with noodles to take his mind off of his inconsiderate best friend. He listens as his friends tell him stories about the incident that had happened at their campus dorm a few days ago, where there had been a false fire alarm and their RA had run out in nothing but a towel in the freezing cold.

 

“I felt so bad for laughing.” Donghyun says guiltily, though the amusement is still present on his face.

 

“Aw man, I wish I saw that.” Woojin laments. Hardly anything interesting happened in their apartment building, all of the tenants were courteous and peaceful—sometimes Woojin wishes something out of the blue could happen for once.

 

The rest of the lunch Woojin spends staring blankly at his plate as Youngmin and Donghyun continue their conversation among themselves. He wonders what Daehwi had been packing for, he’s sure that Daehwi is off work today, but if he cancels that out then he’s out of known options. Was he meeting someone? It’s Valentine’s day after all. But Daehwi hadn’t spoken to him about any new guy in his life, Woojin would have known if there was. So what was he so frantic about this morning?

 

“Woojin?” Youngmin’s voice brings him out of his thoughts, and Woojin looks up to both of their concerned faces. “Are you okay?”

 

Woojin shrugs, feigning indifference, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You were looking at your empty plate like you were about to cry from how fast you finished your food.” Donghyun explains, and then tries to push his bowl of rice towards him but Woojin waves his hands in refusal.

 

“No it’s okay, I’m not that hungry.”

 

Donghyun gasps, earning a weird look from Woojin. “Okay seriously, what is up with you?”

 

“Yeah, you’re _always_ hungry.”

 

“I’m fine.” Woojin grumbles, downing the rest of his water. “I’m totally, completely composed. In fact, this is the most composed I’ve ever been in my entire life!”

 

“Well that’s worrying..” Donghyun mutters, pouring more water into his glass.

 

Youngmin clears his throat, “Alright um, how about we take you home and we watch a movie or something.”

 

Donghyun nods in agreement, “Yeah, maybe you’ll be more comfortable at home.”

 

 

 

 

Truthfully, Woojin doesn’t even remember the name of the movie they’re watching. Youngmin and Donghyun seem to be enjoying it, but all romantic comedies ever do is remind him of how painfully single he is, especially on a day dedicated to love. Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t want to deal with the struggles of a relationship, but there are always those few moments that make him understand just why it is that people love to be in love.

 

Woojin looks at Youngmin and Donghyun, who have been together for years but decided to spend the day with Woojin on Valentine’s day rather than on a date alone. But they still look happy in spite of his presence; they didn’t need to have this elaborate plan and expensive gifts, they just needed to spend time with each other, whatever it is they may be doing. And then he realizes it’s a lot like the way he feels when he’s with Daehwi; Woojin doesn’t think the _where_ matters when the _who_ is Daehwi. He’d do anything to keep the smile on the younger’s face, always let him know how important he is. The idea of someone else being the one to hug him to sleep, cook him dinner, and indulge in all of the things that make him happy gets more daunting every passing second he thinks about it. He doesn’t want to be the one to send Daehwi on dates and pick his outfits for him, he wants to be the one to take him out, wants to be the one to see the look on his face when he tells him that he’s amazing in whatever he chooses to wear. Woojin wants Daehwi to look at him the way Youngmin looks at Donghyun, with love and adoration.

 

Realization hits him slowly, then all at once.

 

He’s in love with his best friend.

 

He’s in love with his best friend and that’s why he’s so upset about the tradition brownies. What if Daehwi wants to stop tradition because he realizes the romantic undertone of the action, does he not want Woojin to misunderstand his feelings? He doesn’t plan for his mind to go into a frenzy of panic and insecurity but it does and his resolve is slipping away even quicker than before.

 

Midway through the movie and Woojin’s internal breakdown, he hears the door to their apartment open and in comes a cheery Daehwi, skipping into the living room. “Guys, guess what?”

 

Woojin’s nostrils flare up, all composure be damned, as he slams his hands onto the arms of his sofa chair, standing up in outrage. “You broke tradition, that’s what!”

 

“Uh—What?”

 

“What does this mean? Are we not friends anymore? Is this your way of breaking up with me, Lee Daehwi?” Woojin bursts out, pacing back and forth in front of the TV, “Do you know how upset I’ve been the entire day? I was so excited this morning to wake up to tradition but all you cared about was your _charger_! Traditions are meant to be upheld Daehwi! It’s been six years, and you broke it! And now I’m as empty as the box of brownies you didn’t give me!”

 

There’s a long break of silence as Woojin is breathing heavily after his outburst, and is friends just look at him slack-jawed.

 

“ _Well_ ,” Youngmin stands up, grabbing Donghyun’s hand, “I think this is our cue to leave, see ya.”

 

And with that, the two of them quickly make their way out of the apartment, leaving Woojin alone with Daehwi. Woojin crosses his arms, tilting his chin up stubbornly and surveying Daehwi expectantly, “So? Did I do something wrong? You’ve barely even spent time with me for the past few weeks.”

 

What he doesn’t expect, is for Daehwi to immediately burst out laughing. The blonde clutches his stomach, holding onto the back of the couch for support. Woojin uncrosses his arms, pointing an accusing finger at the boy and frowning, “H-Hey! I am seriously _angry_ at you. Why are you laughing at me? Stop hurting my feelings!”

 

In an instant, Daehwi is bounding towards him with his arms stretched out, pulling him into a hug. Woojin’s arms instinctively wrap around the younger, though he’s not too sure _why_ Daehwi is hugging him. He can feel his resolve crumbling second by second in the warmth of Daehwi’s arms but it’s not like he can just cave into him without answers, he’s not going to let Daehwi win, “Explain yourself.” Woojin grumbles, while keeping his hold around Daehwi’s waist. “If you feel bad because you think I’m gonna misunderstand your intentions then that’s not the case. I’ll accept it for whatever reason you’re giving it to me for.”  

 

Daehwi pulls back slightly with Woojin’s arms circling around him (mad his ass, Woojin is grade A whipped and he knows it), smiling up at him softly. “I didn’t tell anyone this but I had an audition today.” Woojin’s eyes widen at that, mouth slightly ajar. Daehwi’s smile grows bigger, and Woojin can practically feel the happiness radiating off of him, “And I passed!”

 

“You had an audition? Why didn’t you tell me?” Woojin asks him as he brings a hand up to smooth down the stray hairs sticking up from Daehwi’s head.

 

“I didn’t want you feeling bad if I didn't pass, so I wanted for the results before telling you.” Daehwi frowns, “Sorry I haven’t been able to hang out with you lately, I’ve been busy preparing for it. I didn’t think you’d start to doubt our friendship because of it.”

 

“I’m proud of you.” Woojin tells him, pulling him into another hug and his previous irritation dissipates into the air.

 

“Thanks.” Daehwi says, then let’s go and grabs onto Woojin’s hand, “Also..” Daehwi pulls Woojin into the kitchen, sauntering behind the counter and opening one of the bottom cabinets, pulling out a heart-shaped box from under the counter and placing it on the table in front of Woojin. “You didn’t think I’d forget about this, did you?”

 

Woojin feels _horrible_. He’d been so cranky the entire day, ruining the mood of both his and Youngmin and Donghyun’s days all because of these tradition brownies that, as it turns out, weren’t actually forgotten about. “I—when did you make these?”

 

“I baked them yesterday when you were at work.” Daehwi explains. Woojin frowns, opening the box and staring at the brownies in both relief and guilt. How could he ever even think to doubt Daehwi for a second? The younger rounds the corner of the counter and stands next to him, giggling, “Would you stop sulking?”

 

The blonde picks up a brownie from the box and feeds it to him. Woojin smiles apologetically, “I’m sorry for getting angry at you, I was just scared.” He puts the brownie down, taking Daehwi’s arm in his hand and pulling him closer, “ _But_ , because you gave these to me late this year, we’re adding a new tradition onto this.”

 

Daehwi’s face twists in confusion. Woojin lifts a hand and places a finger under Daehwi’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him. Woojin searches his eyes before his gazes falls down to the youngers lips, and with that he leans in, kissing him gently. It’s short, and maybe even sweeter than the brownies. Woojin pulls back slightly, opening his eyes almost hesitantly. When he looks at Daehwi the younger is peering back into his eyes. He’s still holding his breath, waiting for some kind of response that lets him know if it was okay to do or if he stepped over a line he shouldn’t have. But then he sees the corners of the youngers lips curl up, and he makes no move to push him away or reject his advances. Woojin clears his throat awkwardly, eyes darting away from Daehwi and around the room, “Get used to it.”

 

“I like this new tradition.” Daehwi’s smile grows wider, and Woojin can’t help but fall victim to his never-ending charms. Woojin gives him a shy smile of his own. “So,” Daehwi starts, “Do I get an apology dinner for you doubting me?”

 

Woojin grins, pulling him in by the waist, “I’m gonna make you the best alfredo you've ever had.”

 

 

+

 

 

(Every Valentine’s day after that, Woojin receives a box of brownies and Daehwi gets a kiss and a homemade dinner.

 

 

 

And maybe ten or twenty more kisses.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen, this tag is so dead where are all of the chamhwi shippers lets revive this tag lmao
> 
>  
> 
> anyways thanks for reading friends! comment, press that kudos and all of that good stuff ♡
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter [@holywoojin](https://twitter.com/holywoojin) for fic updates and progress threads and leave questions/requests in my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/holywoojin)


End file.
